


Gentle Guidance

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “The slaying of a vampire should be as fluid a motion as possible, so when you strike the blow, it should be a gliding movement, not a stabbing motion.”





	Gentle Guidance

“The slaying of a vampire should be as fluid a motion as possible, so when you strike the blow, it should be a gliding movement, not a stabbing motion.”   
Buffy twirled around and cut across the air with the wooden stake.   
“Better, but still not there. Allow me.”   
Giles came up beside her and placed his hand over hers. She felt the warmth of his fingers and it was suddenly matched with a warmth inside her. Did her heart always beat that fast? Did Giles always smell so good? He guided her hand.   
“There. Do you see?”   
“Yes. Thanks, Giles.”


End file.
